


Not quite a 10 Year reunion

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Endgame Niall Horan/Harry Styles, M/M, Mentioned Harry styles and louis tomlinson, Narry - Freeform, Narry a day decemeber challenge, Narryadaydecemeber Challenge, Reunion, highschool reunion, implied almost christmas, implied its winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall has always loved Harry. Can 5 years really have changed everything?





	Not quite a 10 Year reunion

All alone, of course he was. Sitting down at the large table closer to the back of the restaurant, thanking the host as he tapped the menu. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket and flicked through the group chat of friends who should have been here with him now. 

Watching as a few more messages came in saying they were ‘almost there’ and ‘sorry, few blocks away.’ Trying to figure out why he had decided that coming back for this was really worth it. To be stuck in a room with almost half of his graduating class. 5 years had passed so quickly, but news had gone around that everyone would be back in town for the holidays. Hence the partial reunion. 

The sound of greetings calling out as he stood up to smile, stuck in this limbo of getting up and hugging people every few minutes. Starting a conversation before someone else would come in and there would be something new to talk about. It had felt longer than 30 minutes but the table was almost full with the last few having yet to arrive. 

If he was honest with himself there was only one reason to show face. One person he had been waiting to see. Waited 5 years, hoping that he could undo something from the last time he had seen his once best friend. 

Chatter had grown in volume as the group had broken into different conversations, each side trying to be louder than the other. Covering up the sound of the last few stragglers finally arriving. “This seat taken.” Not expecting the hand to grab his shoulder giving it a squeeze or the voice to be against his ear all causing Niall to shiver. Turning quickly to look right up into green eyes not far from his face. 

“H-hey. Yeah.. I mean no, not taken. All yours Haz-Harry.” Cursing himself almost instantly, their faces were so close and he could swear his heart had just stopped turning him into a bumbling idiot. Getting a smile that seemed to not have changed, eyes glued to the now much taller classmate. Damn he looked good getting out of his jacket and just in the dress shirt, where once had been lanky and slightly awkward had now filled out. 

Niall had almost been hoping Harry had gone bald or gotten rounder, but honestly even if those things had happened he would have still been a knockout. Going about dinner trying not to stare to long or trip over to many words. It had all kind fallen back into place, like the last day of highschool had never happened and they were just two well adjusted adults. 

It had been eating at him though they had talked school and now what jobs they were looking for but nothing about who they had been seeing. Not that it mattered, it had been 5 years ago and he was sure Harry didn’t remember it. 

“So, hey. Super random but are you still with that Louis guy?” Doing his best to sound as casually as possible and not like he had just spent forever trying to phrase it just right. Moving his gaze just to see the reaction. 

“No, actually that ended the summer right after highschool.” All Niall could do was nod trying not to seem as interested. 

It had been a long night, almost everyone had had more than enough to drink. Lots of laughing and sharing of old stories that had someone who would protest it was the most embarrassing. In a false sense of safety thinking no one knew anything too embarrassing about his days in school. 

Laughing along to a story before hearing his name at the other end of the table. “What about Niall?” It took some leaning to see who was speaking, though honestly he wasn’t sure she could have known anything. Thinking he kept everything quite privet. 

“What? What about me then?” Piping up as he grinned down towards the end where a brunette named Ethel had gotten everyone’s attention. 

“Isn’t it obvious.. Your crush on Harry! It was so cute…” Though it sounded more like he was being criticized for it. An inside joke everyone was in on but himself. 

It felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his cheeks. “What are you on about?” 

“God, Niall its ok. Everyone knew. It’s not like a big deal.” There were a few nods around the table but he couldn’t look over his shoulder to said male beside him. 

Though he heard the chorus of “Yeah, it was actually cute how you followed him around. You two were inseparable.” Trying to figure out who else was now adding, getting quite a few laughs around the table chiming in.

“Niall, you’re so red. Don’t worry, we all knew you were gay.” 

Blinking as he felt the heat radiating off his cheeks and down his neck and on his ears. This was not what he was hoping for as he shook his head. “Yeah, right…” Swallowing thickly as the table got quiet waiting for anyone to say anything else. Hoping someone would say something to take the attention away as he grabbed his drink and finished it. 

Deciding as the conversation had blown over that he couldn’t face Harry anymore and just sat there waiting for someone to announce they were leaving so he wouldn’t look like he was running away. Niall had just wanted to leave after the revelation that everyone knew he was in love with his best friend and he had not been keeping it as well hidden. 

Standing up as a few people grabbed their coats as he heard his name being questioned beside him as he decided to just brush it off. There had to have been a good reason they had stopped being friends after graduation. As he said goodbye to the few around him and just heading out this had not felt worth it. 

After settling his check he was out and down the road walking instead of waiting for a cab he needed the fresh air and to calm down. It had felt like he was back in highschool, but worse because everyone else had moved on and he was still stuck thinking about his old school crush. 

Footsteps behind him had him moving to walk on the side, thinking it was just someone running to the bus stop that was just on the other end of the street. Shoving his hands to keep them warm in his pocket in the cold night. 

“Hey, Niall!” 

Groaning as he could tell who it was as he thought about just taking a run for it but he was sure he still wasn’t as fast. “What, come to rub it in that you too always knew and found it hilarious.” 

“Huh? Why would I do that?” Harry looked good there, even after running after him his hair looked so good with it being short on the sides. His jacket looked expensive and so did everything else on him. 

“Because clearly it must have been a laugh. Honestly I’m really feeling dumb for even coming to this thing now.” Feeling like his back was against the ropes. “You know, I honestly thought that what had happened at the year end party wasn’t just one sided.”

“Niall.. It-”

“No Harry, its fine. It was 5 years ago. I shouldn't have held onto that for so long. Especially after you stood me up.” Glaring at the tallers scarf because it was easier then staring in the confused looking deep greens.

“What are you talking about? Stood you up? Niall. I remember that night. I was waiting for you.” Harry sounded confused. “Honestly Niall.. What is going on?” 

“Harry you tell me. I waited for you for hours at the school bleachers. You never showed up i would have remembered.” Frustratingly pulling his hands out of his pockets and rubbing them together for warmth. 

“That’s where this all is throwing me. Ni, I waited for your text. I-I thought that maybe I had freaked you out.” 

Shaking his head as he breathed out a puff of air into the cold night. “But i texted you… It was the first thing I did that next day. And i sat there waiting going over and over that fucking kiss. And those promises about leaving this shit town with me. About you actually liking me too.” All he could do was step back, he had gotten the chance to kiss his best friend to spend the night talking about how they would never come back. How Harry had said he had feelings for him for years but had never said anything because he was with someone else. 

“Niall.. “ 

“Its fine, but I still feel like that fucking kid sitting there waiting for something that was never going to happen.” Taking a few steps back as he did his best to turn and start walking again. 

“Wait, you texted me… The morning after.” The voice called out as he felt the hand grab his elbow to stop him from moving anymore. “Your saying. That I never texted you back. But your sure you sent it…?” 

“It’s freezing out here Harry.” He protested but finally looked back and raised his brows. “Yeah. I texted you, I can fucking still remember that damn message.” 

Harry looked at him as if he had had an alien head. “So you texted me… and I never received it.” 

“I need to go.” Pushing at the tallers grip on his arm so he could start moving again. 

“Oh god.” 

It came out quietly causing Niall to raise his other hand in question. “What?” 

“I never got the text because I didn’t have my phone.” It was like Harry was piecing memories from 5 years ago back together but it was still annoying. 

“Great excuse, you lost your phone and just forgot I existed.”

“Shut up, Niall.” That got him as he was about to protest when the other just lifted his hand to quiet him. “I didn’t get your text… But someone did read it.” It looked like it was all becoming clear to the brunette but it wasn’t as easy for him. 

“Who? Harry, who would have rea- oh.” It finally clicked. 

“I came out of the shower that day to Louis on my phone… He said he was just playing a game.” Feeling the wind blowing out of his sails as he stepped back. “He would have seen you text, read our conversation.. And then deleted what you said.. Fuck.” Harry’s voice had gone quite. “I’m sorry.. I should have known something was up. That prick.” 

A bus passed them blew cold air past them causing Niall to shiver. “Niall, I came here tonight for you. To ask why you left me.. But I see.” 

Niall parted his lips ready to talk before he closed them again. Just standing there face to face. Harry still holding his elbow. Looking up to watch the youngers face, reaching to pull off the stray eyelash on his cheek. “And I came back to ask why you stayed.” 

“I’ve been waiting to do this for 5 years.” Harry’s tone was low, feeling the hand grip his elbow tighter. 

“Do what?” The space between them becoming a lot shorted as Harry stepped closer and leaned in. Realizing what was about to happen as he tilted his head just enough to receive long awaited lips. 

But it was short lived as the kiss ended abruptly with lips no longer touching. “Wait.. your not seeing anyone right?”  
Niall, opened his eyes and tried not to grin to hard shaking his head no. “Im not, and you?” Still holding the side of Harry’s face. 

“Definitely not.” And there it was, that crazy adorable smile of his. It was perfect, as he sighed finally pulling Harry back towards him. Finally getting something they had promised each other years ago. Not planning on letting it go this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3. Not sure when this one will actually post. But counting this as december 3rd. 
> 
> Hope you like it friends!


End file.
